


Decaffeinated

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Twitter Prompt, petty Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: When intern Alec realizes his morning coffee has tasted wrong 3 days in a row, he goes to confront the cafe owner, Magnus. After a heated yelling match, he learns Magnus stopped adding the hint of caramel because it's been 6 months & Alec STILL hasn't asked him out. Love happens.a prompt from superficial peasant on twitter





	Decaffeinated

Alec took a sip of his coffee and then threw the cup across the office. Coffee streaked across his plate glass walls in ugly brown streaks.

"Great. Now I don't have coffee _and_ I have to clean up."

He was understandably stressed. Fashion Week was in full effect, he was working as an intern at Vogue which meant that various people were shouting at him simultaneously at any time of day to perform feats that no human was capable of...

And now his coffee tasted like shit!

"Alec, do you have those extra tickets for the Fenty show? I asked you for them last night." one of the managers, Alec didn't even know his name, asked. The Fenty show was an exclusive event and sold out. There were no extra tickets. But this guy wanted to impress his buxom blonde side chick and somehow that had become Alec's problem. 

Ignoring the man as he stood glaring, Alec stalked out of the office and down to the ground floor. He had a few things to get off his chest, and he knew just who to blame for his troubles. He marched right up to the counter of the coffee shop, glaring at the owner in his perfectly applied mascara, his impossibly broad shoulders and dancer's grace. _Nobody_ had the right to look like this, especially when they spent their days in a coffee shop.

"Excuse me!" Alec shouted as the man proceeded to ignore him as he had done for the past three days. Alec happened to know his name was Magnus, but he wasn't about to use it.

"Hey, you there! I'm talking to you!" he shouted but Magnus simply continued to stir sugar into a cup. He picked it up, took a taste and nodded with satisfaction, all without so much as glancing at Alec.

"Well, I'm glad your coffee's good. because for the last three mornings, mine has tasted like shit."

That had Magnus turning. It took so long that Alec wondered if he had some sort of machine that made him seem as if he was moving in slow motion. "Are you speaking to me?"

"Yes! I'm speaking to you. For the last six months you've made me perfectly heavenly coffee and then for the last three days, it's been like drinking the water that you get when you rinse out old rags."

"Oh," Magnus still continued to advance slowly toward him, "I see. And you're blaming me for your malfunctioning taste buds?"

"My taste buds are fine. It's your coffee that's...wrong."

Magnus put his hands on the counter. His nails were painted red. He leaned forward and the scent of sandalwood wafted towards Alec. He would have breathed in deeply if the man was not watching him with narrowed eyes. All this and he smelled good too. "Are you accusing me of something?"

Alec simply glared before bursting out with, "Why are you fucking up my coffee?"

Magnus leaned his elbow on the counter and put his chin in his hand, studying Alec like he was an ancient fossil that Magnus _just_ discovered. "Six months. You've come in my shop every day, stuttering and stammering your way to an order. You drink my perfectly made coffee. You leave a tip that's not too small but not too large. But you never. ask. me. out. What is up with that?"

Alec could do nothing but blink several times. "I uh..."

"You uh...what?"

Suddenly Alec frowned. "Were you fucking with my coffee because I didn't ask you out?"

Magnus examined his nails. "Well, duh." he rolled his eyes.

Alec simply gaped, unable to deal.

Magnus' cool brown eyes rested on him like judgement day. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Uh...Magnus?"

"Yes Alec?"

"W-will you h-have, uh, dinner with me?"

Magnus slapped the counter, turned and began preparing a cup of coffee. Alec could only gawk, unsure of whether he should stay or go, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment as he realized that the entire shop had been listening to him. 

Magnus turned, sprinkling caramel on top of the coffee drink. Alec breathed in the smell. It was heavenly. 

Magnus handed over the cup. "Pick me up at seven sharp." he said.

Alec took a sip of his drink and almost orgasmed on the spot. "Yes, Magnus." he replied, "Whatever you want."


End file.
